La corde qui voulait se pendre
by aleziacullen
Summary: Où est ma place ? Je me balance entre vie et mort sans jamais savoir exactement où je dois être. Aidez-moi ! Je vous en conjure ! Je n'attends plus de sauveur, je n'attends qu'une délivrance ...
1. Prologue

/!\\ Le thème est assez ... tordu (si je puis dire), je ne sais pas si vous comprendrez donc bonne lecture quand même. /!\\

La corde qui voulait se pendre

Plus les jours passent, plus j'ai mal. La douleur devient de plus en plus intenable. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis en tort. J'ai fait une erreur et maintenant j'ai mal.

Je souffre. La torture est impossible. Qu'ai-je fait ? Pourquoi n'ai-je donc aucun regret ? Comme si tout était normal …

Mon acte odieux n'est que le résultat de ma jalousie. Qui suis-je pour infliger cela ? Je suis un monstre qui ne mérite que de vivre. De continuer de vivre dans sa peine et sa haine d'elle-même. Je mérite mon sort. La mort est trop douce. La vie est trop courte. Le purgatoire n'est qu'une phase d'affranchissement. Je n'arrive plus à savoir où est ma place.

Certains diraient que je n'ai pas le droit de vivre alors je les supplie de me tuer ! Qu'ils viennent ceux qui savent où je dois être ! Mais ils ne sont que de piètres juges, ils critiquent sans cesse et n'agissent jamais !

Oh … vous les connaissez bien ces gens-là. Ils sont là lorsque vous êtes au plus bas. Ceux-là même qui vous rabaissent, ceux-là même qui vous rejettent et qui vous forcent à en venir à de telles extrémités.

Ils vous raillent, se moquent de vous et finissent par vous regarder de haut en secouant la tête avec leur soi-disant ''compassion'' qui n'a même pas le mérite de ressembler à de la pitié.

Je suis abjecte mais ils sont hypocrites. Est-ce pire ? Oui, c'est cela la question. Quel est le pire ? L'acte ou ce qui l'a causé ? Qui a la réponse ? Vous ? Laissez-moi rire !

Vous êtes comme eux … vous me jugez. Je suis seule maîtresse de mon jugement. Je sais que l'enfer sera ma future demeure.

Je suis une meurtrière.

J'ai tué mes rêves et chaque nuit, je meurs espérant que le retour à la vie ne parvienne jamais. J'ai assassiné mon esprit et profané mon corps. Je me suis laissée emporter par ce monde vil et hideux qu'est le monde de la nuit. Il m'a attrapé par le sein et a violé ce que j'étais.

J'ai blasphémé pour l'or vert. J'ai blasphémé pour la chair. J'ai blasphémé jusqu'à ne plus compter mes péchés.

Cela ne les a pas empêchés de prendre l'escalier. Ils m'ont rattrapée aujourd'hui, la culpabilité me ronge jusqu'à la moelle. La culpabilité envers ce qu'un jour j'ai pu être. Elle me fixe de ses yeux peinés comme si ça ne suffisait pas ! Comme si je n'étais pas consciente de mon mal-être !

Et chaque nuit, je me meurs sur mon matelas d'or vert priant de toutes les forces qu'il me reste que jamais plus le soleil ne se lève sur mon monde.

Voilà ... lâchez un com' ! ^^ N'hésitez pas, même les avis négatives, ça sert toujours ! Biz.


	2. Chapter 1

**Encore une fois, âme sensible s'abstenir, enfin là ça va. XD Mais bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira, que ça vous aidera à mieux comprendre et que vous serez nombreux à me lire (et à me laisser une review !). Grand merci à ceux qui m'ont lu avant ça (et encore plus à ceux qui ont laissé leur trace ! ) *Moi ? Du favoritisme ? Jamaaaaaais !* Bonne lecture !**

**Ah oui, j'ai oublié ! Les noms des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant, les personnages en eux-même sont tellement changés qu'on pourrait les nommer n'importe comment ce serait pareil. M'enfin bref merci à S. Meyer. **

* * *

><p><span>La corde qui voulait se pendre<span>

Sans que je ne sache réellement comment j'étais arrivée là, je continuais d'avancer péniblement. Mes talons pataugeaient dans l'eau boueuse et sale de la rue. La pluie diluvienne frappait ma peau, acide, provoquant une multitude de petites piqûres se transformant peu à peu en brûlures. La rue était déserte, aucune voiture ne trahissait la noirceur de la nuit. Un unique lampadaire, pendant lamentablement, accroché à un mur par le seul fait d'un fil électrique décharné, illuminait faiblement les alentours, clignotant toutes les dix secondes. L'atmosphère était pesante. J'aurai dû avoir peur mais j'avais fait ce chemin des milliard de fois et j'étais destinée à le parcourir encore et encore inlassablement dans l'attente d'une mort certaine. Cependant, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, nul besoin de trouver la mort pour vivre l'enfer. J'avais passé des années à me demander pourquoi tout avait déraillé. Les gens normaux sautent du train en marche alors qu'il se dirige vers la falaise. De toutes évidences, je n'étais pas comme les autres. J'étais restée dans l'engin tandis qu'il me menait dans les bras du monstre, le bout du nez collé à la fenêtre, contemplant avec effarement tout le monde me quitter. Et j'avais fini par voir la réalité, telle une aveugle retrouvant la vue une fois le mécanisme enclenché.

J'avais compris beaucoup trop tard dans quoi je mettais les pieds. Néanmoins, même après avoir vu le feu et les flammes, je n'avais eu qu'une seule envie : jouer avec. Je ne voyais pas ou ne voulais pas voir que je n'étais pas le chasseur, je ne fixais pas les règles. Et, alors que, je pensais suivre mon instinct, construire moi-même mon destin, je suivais la ligne quand m'avait tracé sur mesure. Cette ligne droite comme le chemin que je traversais à l'instant même. Le feu m'avait consumée de l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais plus rien ressentir parce que je n'avais plus ni esprit ni cœur. Tout sentiment avait déserté mon être. Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide, j'avais vendu ce que j'étais. Aujourd'hui, j'arrivais à peine à me souvenir de l'époque où je me battais bec et ongles pour une seconde de plus à vivre. Je crois que le plus désolant était de me dire que même si à ce moment-là j'avais su ce que serait ma vie par la suite, j'aurais tout de même suivi ce chemin. Ça comme un goût de fatalité ...

Je titubais plus que je ne marchais. Les pavés mouillés me faisaient quelque peu glisser mais je ne semblais pas même m'en formaliser. J'avançai la tête droite, le torse relevé, d'un pas déterminé. J'avais beau avoir fait la route tout les soirs depuis des années, j'avais toujours cette appréhension. J'arrivais bientôt dans le quartier, dans la "civilisation". Quelques femmes étaient arc-boutaient contre le mur parlant à voix basse, d'autres fumaient dans un coin néanmoins toutes attendaient la même chose. Du boulot. On y voyait à peine, seul quelques lumières faiblardes trahissaient - encore une fois - la pénombre afin d'assurer le plus possible l'anonymat des clients.

Je me mis à mon coin fétiche et attendis. J'avais perdu tout envie. Envie de venir, de travailler, de charmer, de séduire. Envie de partir, de m'enfuir, de repousser, de me débattre. Envie d'argent, de vivre, de mourir. Nous étions toutes dans le même cas, seul quelques petites nouvelles faisaient les fières. Elles sentaient les billets verts, certaines pensaient même qu'après avoir récolté assez d'argent, elles se retireraient et recommenceraient tout à zéro. Je l'avais voulu aussi. J'avais essayé et j'avais compris. C'était un cercle vicieux dont personne ne peut sortir. Nous essayions toutes de paraître aguichante pourtant pas besoin d'être du métier pour voir que nous étions toutes éteintes mais qui y prêterait attention ?

Qui en avait quelque chose à faire d'une prostituée au bord du suicide ? Droguée ? Alcoolique ? Morte de l'intérieur ? Personne. Alors qui est-ce qui chercherait à gratter la fine pellicule de désir artificiel ? Personne. Je le savais. Je l'avais appris. Personne ne se souciait de notre sécurité alors de nos états d'âme ! En effet, depuis quelques semaines, plusieurs filles avaient disparues. Sûrement assassinées par des clients. Il était commun dans le milieu d'avoir à faire quelque psychopathes. J'avais moi-même réussi à échapper à deux ou trois malades non sans cicatrices.

C'était cela la réalité au sein du monde de la nuit. Battez-vous ou vous serez battus. Ne jamais compter sur quiconque. On est seul. Chacun pour soi, un contre tous. J'avais durement appris à maîtriser ce monde ou du moins, à y vivre. Un goût amer m'en restait dans le fond de la gorge. Une lumière vive attira l'attention de tout le monde, nous relevâmes la tête comme d'une seule femme. Une longue limousine traversa la route jusqu'à s'arrêter face à moi. Je fronçais les sourcils. Cela devait bien faire des années que je n'avais pas vu ce genre de véhicule pour moi. Cependant, je n'avais pas peur. L'avenir m'importait peu.

La portière arrière s'ouvrit soigneusement pour que je puisse monter.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'espère que c'était bien. A vous de me dire si je continue ou pas, si c'est bien ou pas, ce que vous comprenez ou pas bref ce que vous voulez ! Bisous !<p>

Ps: Merci à mon Amphibien aux yeux caca pomme ;-P


End file.
